Dream Plagues
by Lala-chii
Summary: Yet another demon clan has threatened the peace on Earth... or has it? Is Earth really what they want, and are “they” really “demons”?


AN: Hi to anyone who's reading this. This will be my first story here and I hope you'll like it and enjoy it to the end. This will be my first attempt to write a Sailor Moon fanfic and also the whole horror/mystery theme (more or less anyway). So, I'd really appreciate some tips and please tell me if the characters are way to OOC.

Reviews are of course always welcome, but if I don't get any I'll still continue this fic to the end, but it's always nice to know what everybody thinks about it. And feel free to say what you want about my fic, I don't give a damn about if you don't like it, some of you may like and others won't, that just the way it is.

Of course I don't own Sailor Moon, if I did the whole story would be waaaaay darker, and no one would be revived after battle. XD … Hmm.. yeah, you're all lucky I don't own it. XP

Anyway, I'm done boring you with my author's note now, so please read on. XD

Lala-chii

**Prologue **

… Huh… where am I? And why is it so dark? … Hmm, maybe I should look around a bit. I mean I can't be the only one here.. right? … Hello? … Hello, is it anyone there?!

… _No…_

But, you just spoke to me! Please, help me!

_No… only you can help yourself, the question is… can you do it?_

What? I-I don't know…

… _I am sorry, but you are not who we are looking for… So, now you must die…_

WHAT?! WHY?!

_Useless creatures must not be allowed to exist…__ Good bye…_

No wait, come back! Now what do I do? … W-who's there? … Oh, it's just you, you scared me! … Wait, how did you get here? … Um, why won't you answer me? W-what are you going to do with that? … NO! Don't come any closer! No, please, NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

Usagi woke up in the middle of the night, panting and with a feeling of utter fight and despair, for seemingly no reason at all. It took her a few minutes to calm down enough to start to think about what might have caused all this. When she did, she slowly sat up and looked out the window.

She had been having a peaceful dream about an old memory, or was it future memory? She couldn't really tell at the moment, but she did know it couldn't have been a because of a nightmare.

And she had a week of from school, so no important test to worry about either.

"But it's not like that would cause this anyway…" she reminded herself softly, so she wouldn't wake anyone.

Everything was more than fine between her and Mamorou; they even had a date planned for tomorrow. She allowed herself a smile at the thought, before she went back to the problem at hand.

But no matter how hard she thought, she couldn't think of anything, or anyone, that would have cased such a reaction, she couldn't even think of anything important she may have forgotten to do!

She had this weird feeling, which reminded her a little of the feeling she would get if someone were to grab her heart and squeeze it hard enough to hurt but not enough to kill her, that something just wasn't right…

But this was usually Rei's department and not hers, the girl had visions for crying out loud! She was normally the one who would react first to stuff like this… but then again, who said Rei hasn't already felt something? Usagi decided she would ask Rei when she saw her the next time.

Usagi looked at the foot of her bed where Luna was sleeping peacefully. She had to smile a bit at the sight.

'_When she looks like that, you'd never think she could be a mean, bossy and hard teacher/advisor/slave driver who doesn't understand a teenage girls feelings most of the time…_' Usagi had to stop herself from giggling a bit. '_If Luna knew I thought that about her, even if I don't really mean it, there's no telling what she make me do!_' She sighed a bit to her self, and laid down on her bed again. '_Hmm, Luna doesn't seem disturbed by anything… Then it can't be too bad right? … Right?..._'

She sighed again and decided that it was meaningless to argue about it with herself and it was probably nothing important anyway, so Usagi went back to sleep, and this time she didn't wake up until her mother woke her up around ten, saying something about not wasting away her day.


End file.
